Weeds never perish
by Anon1997
Summary: Thomas is sick of following orders, of being obedient, but even if he ran away from home, he can't run away from his past. but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun. Nyotalia, rated M because i'm paranoid. pairings: Spabelg and more, warnings: Lime, violence and Thomas being rebellious
1. proloque

**Weeds never perish**

**Most of it is based on an anon story on the blog ask-the-Belgian-Crip, it's a cool blog on tumblr so check it out once. **

**It happens in the 18****th**** Century and it revolves around Belgium (Thomas) who ran away from the Austrian household to become a pirate ****with success**** and encounters multiple adventures, dilemmas and people of his past.**

**It's a multiple chapter story, it's mainly Nyotalia but there will be some Hetalia characters and there will be pairings (especially SpaBelg). **

**Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekazu Himaruya and not to me****.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: a surprising encounter

**Chapter 1: a surprising encounter**

He enjoys it.

The sea splashing in his face, the wind feeding the sails, the next prey his eyes caught. "Men, prepare yerself! We're about to enter the galleon!" he commanded and the savaged crew answered with a jell "aye captain!" while the men were preparing themselves for the coming fight he observed the ship with narrowed eyes and felt something he always enjoyed. The thrill that went through his body, the thrill he had with every prize. He enjoys it, the action, the freedom, Thomas always enjoyed piracy, especially who was sailing on the threatened the ship came next to the galleon he let a dark chuckle 'another day, another prize'. Thomas jumped on the hostile ship and drew out his dual swords and let the smell of gunpowder reach his nose, a smell he always enjoyed. He saw three sailors appearing with drawn swords, "Te mueres perro!" they roared when they charged towards him. Thomas smirked and attacked them in a blink of an eye, one after one falling like flies each with their last mumbles. Suddenly his eyes caught something interesting, the captain swinging her battle axe, desperately fencing of his men. He let a dark chuckle and jumped in front of her, blocking her axe with his swords and enjoying the captain's face, a lovely mix of surprise, shock and panic. "continue the raid, men! This one is mine!" he commanded, one which his crew followed. "y-you, what are you…?" Carmen asked with disbelief which Thomas answered with a smirk "oh ya know doing the groceries and stuff". Carmen had a confused look on her face but suddenly got angry: "stop using sarcasm! You know I can't handle that!" she chopped towards him with her axe, yet he managed to avoid it and got behind her. "that's something you can't decide, Espagne." he smirked and knocked her out with one of his swords. Thomas looked upon an unconscious Carmen, enjoying his victory against his former boss and turned around, looking towards his crew "start looting ya dogs! I'll take care of her."

When Carmen gained conscious she tried to move, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of her head, only finding out she's tied to the mast. "Ah, you're back conscious right on time" she looked up and saw Thomas, the one she didn't saw since the Spanish succession 'he really changed since then'. Thomas changed indeed, he didn't looked lean, weak and pale like his final moments in the Spanish household due all the wars and famines he had been trough. He looked muscular with a nice tan, a crimson captain coat on his broad shoulders with a triangular hat and only a pair of pants with only a red, scarf-like belt. She then gazed his uncovered upper body with only a dagger and a couple of guns strapped on it 'he _really_ changed' she taught biting her under lip. Suddenly Thomas interrupted her thoughts "Oi, my eyes are up here". She blushed a faint pink, but looked towards Thomas' face, "Why are you doing this? Didn't they crushed the Ostend Company two years ago?" He gave a dark chuckle "well I'm a bit tired of being obedient, staying in a prison-like palace of that Austrian whore, so I've putted an end to that," he bowed to make direct eye contact with her and smirked "and I've missed teasing chaton" Carmen was blushing a fiery red but she snapped up and spitted right in his eyes "that's for what you've done to my men, bastardo!" Thomas swept away the spit from his eyes which were burning of anger, he drew out the dagger strapped on his chest and stabbed it furiously into the mast right next to her head, cutting a few hairs "Do I have to teach you manners like your inquisition did to my people, to my family and to me?!" Carmen grew pale of fear and shock and felt tears stinging in her eyes and blurted "I'm, I-i-i…" "You're what?" he asked darkly. "I'm sorry!" Thomas blinked confused "say what?". "I'm sorry for what I've done to you, I'm sorry for hurting you. I was such a fool back then and-and.." she stuttered "I didn't wanted it to happen but my boss he-he…" she tried to finish her sentence but was cut off by something surprising yet great feeling. Thomas lifted up her chin and putted his lips on hers gently kissing her, while he was nibbling and slightly biting on her under lip she let out a small moan. While he drew back she was blushing the same crimson red as his coat "Wh-why di-did you…?" he smirked and then said "the reason I call you a chaton is because you're one when either blushing or when scared." Thomas took his hat and putted it on Carmen's head "this is to prevent sunburn on that cute face of ya this is for goodbye" he said before another kiss. She was blushing even more and said with a panicked voice "Wait, you're leaving me here behind?!" "don't worry my men spotted a French ship on the horizon, when they're here I'm long gone then" said Thomas before he abandoned the galleon, Carmen tried to process what just actually happened but then she yelled "Bastardo! I'll see you another time and I will make you pay for what you've done, Inferno!" The next thing she heard made her blush even more "I'll miss you too, chaton and I'll also find you to get my hat back!" Carmen just understood where she was, tied to a mast alone, waiting for the French ship to arrive and hearing laughter and cheering from Thomas' ship: the Belgica.

Carmen jolted up from her bed with a faint pink across her face 'Mierda, did had to be that flashback? After what happened yesterday, actually where am I?' She blinked her eyes confused and looked around where she actually was, a cabin with a beautiful decorated oaken desk with a chair decorated with gold leafs, a closet stuffed with expensive and numerous bottles of French wine. 'oh yeah, Thomas said there was French ship coming' she gritted her teeth at the thought of him, he will pay for everything, for attacking her, for murdering out her crew and for that ki.. 'N-no, that didn't happened' she interrupted her own thoughts with a blush. Suddenly the door of the cabin went open and someone entered it, Carmen began to smile widely and tackled the French woman with a hug. "Francine, I'm so glad to see you again, mi amiga!" yet her mood suddenly dropped "especially what happened yesterday" Francine had a confused look for a moment and asked "What happened actually? I've found you tied to mast unconscious and the entire crew was dead like there was a fight or some…" Francine paled for a moment and stuttered "Di-did you encountered pirates, ma Chère?" Carmen nodded "Si, but do you know who the captain is of these pirates?" Francine shook no with her head "Thomas"

Francine's eyes widened by surprise "Quoi! But wasn't he in Vienna since the end of the Ostend Company?" "Si, but he told me he was sick being 'obedient' so he escaped from there, and since the last time I saw him he really changed" said Carmen, not noticing the blush on her face. Francine raised one eyebrow "what do you mean ?" "oh that he's now a muscular hunk and that he-" Carmen covered in panic her mouth on her blushing face, but Francine started laughing "Ohohohon, what did he do?" "No-nothing!" Carmen stuttered but began to blush even more "just when I was tied to the mast h-he.." Francine suddenly gasped "He took away your innocence, non?" "No, he kissed me!" Carmen blurted out in panic but realizing what she said, she jumped towards the bed and started hiding under the sheets. Francine started giggling "Mon Dieu, was he so good for this reaction?" "No! he just putted his lips on mine after he murdered out my crew, nearly stabbed me in the face with a dagger, and worst of it all; I've enjoyed it!" Carmen said before diving under the sheets "Ugh, he's still the same womanizer like before the Dutch revolt, I mean did you know how many times he slept with the maids? Sometimes two at the same time" Francine wanted to answer but was interrupted by the first mate entering cabin "Excusez-moi madam, but we're reaching our destination, the last stop before the travel to Europe" "C'est bien, you can leave" after the man left Francine asked one thing to Carmen "Who gave you this hat? It isn't the type you wear" "oh that's Thomas, he putted it on me but he said will came back for it but after I'm done with its decoration for his hanging corps" she said with gritting teeth. Francine chuckled nervously "oh ok, but prepare yourself it will be a long journey till we're back in Europe and I will love to help you with your 'vendetta'" "really?" Carmen asked with a beaming smile which she answered with a nod "gracias, amiga!" she said with a hug "oh and I know someone who would also love to join us" said Francine with quite a dark tone. "who?" "oh you'll see"


End file.
